


How 'Bout A Dance

by BookDragon13



Category: Picnic (2013), Picnic - Inge, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Hal asks you, the local wallflower, to dance. Inspired by How 'Bout A Dance from Bonnie & Clyde.





	How 'Bout A Dance

Why were you here? You preferred being at home reading rather than being a wallflower at your town’s dances on Saturday nights. Oh, right, your friends wouldn't take no for an answer and said that even you needed to get fancy and be around other people every once in a while. But half hour into being there, your friends had been asked at least twice to dance by handsome men while you hadn't been asked once. You loved your friends, you really did, but sometimes you felt invisible when you were around them. Dances in particular brought that feeling around.

Tonight, though, your friends mentioned that there was a new young man in town that should show up. As much as you didn't like dances, you were intrigued by this mysterious man named Hal Carter who'd newly arrived in town. Your friends hadn't pointed him out to you yet, though, so you didn't feel like you could gush over him with them. And he was all they were talking about at the moment.

“He's so handsome,” Abigail twittered. You rolled your eyes. Most of the guys Abigail talked about were usually some form of handsome. You'd learned to not gauge how good a man looked by how she talked about them.

Clara was next in line to add to the gossip. “I heard he's been a model! And that he's working his way to get money so that he can go to Hollywood and act!”

Abigail giggled. “Considering his looks and his body, that's not surprising to me that he'd be a model! And the way he spins stories, he'd be a great actor!”

You scoffed in disbelief. “Just because a person is good looking and can tell a story does not mean they can act, especially on the screen!”

A coughing laugh was heard behind you. You turned to see who'd made the sound- and was surprised by the most good looking man you had ever seen. The very definition of tall, dark, and handsome, with blue eyes, a chiseled jaw,and muscles that filled out his clothing very well. This must be the mystery man Hal Carter your friends had been talking about. 

“Thanks for that dose of reality, doll,” Hal said with a knowing smirk. You could feel heat rushing to your cheeks in embarrassment. “I don't believe we've met, doll. My name's Hal, Hal Carter.” 

He stuck out his hand, and you placed your hand in his to shake it. A warm, electric feeling coursed through your arm. The feeling surprised you so much that you almost forgot to say your name. Thankfully Clara stepped in and did it for you. 

“And this is Y/N, one of mine and Abigail’s best friends.”

Hal's lips turned up in a toothy, heart-thumping smile. You wanted to melt at being the one to garner that smile, as well as seeing it directed towards you. Clara was still talking and you weren't sure what she was saying because everything was fuzzy except for Hal. Wait, what were you doing? What was happening? You couldn't be smitten with a guy you just met! 

Suddenly you realized that Hal, Clara, and Abigail were waiting for you to say something. “I'm sorry, I was wool gathering. What was that?”

“I was wondering if you'd like to dance with me, Y/N?” Hal asked.

Before you could stop it, “Seriously?” came tumbling out of your mouth. Guys never asked you to dance, especially a guy like Hal.

Hal nodded. “How ‘bout it? I know that dancing always helps keep the blues away for me.”

“I’m not that good,” you warned, with a finger pointing at Hal, almost as if you were going to scold him.

“That’s okay with me, doll,” Hal remarked. “Just as long as you’re willing to trust me.” His hand was stretched out towards you. And so you took it, allowing Hal to direct you to the dance floor.

Once on the floor, Hal drew you close to him and placed your hands where they needed to be. Then he waltzed you around the dance floor. Hal asked you questions about yourself, and you responded in kind. And Hal never winced if you stepped on his feet, which you were grateful for. It felt so comfortable, and yet so surreal, dancing with Hal. 

You wished the song would never end, but end it did. Instead of taking you off the dance floor, Hal didn’t let go of you. A question formed on your lips, but Hal started talking before you could speak.

“I hope this isn’t too forward, but I want to keep dancing with you, doll. Do you mind?”

You shook your head. “I don’t mind at all. I’d love to dance with you all night!”

Hal grinned. “And if I wanted to take you out after the dance?”

You couldn’t help but smile in response. “Do you really think I’d say no, Hal? Of course, I’d love to go out with you after the dance!”

“Sounds great!” Hal laughed. “How about a milkshake at the local diner?”

“Already looking forward to it,” you responded.  
And so you and Hal danced the night away. You felt like you were floating the whole night. It helped that Hal was so good at dancing and was so willing to help you learn what you didn’t know. The two of you talked as you danced, and it felt so good to have a handsome man’s attention for a whole night. Almost without warning, the night ended, and you resigned yourself to having to say goodbye.

“So, how ‘bout that milkshake? There’s a 24 hour diner that I love.” Hal asked. You sighed, happy that he didn’t want to say goodbye, either. Wholeheartedly, you agreed. So the night continued, and you felt yourself falling more and more in love with Hal. 

When Hal finally took you home, you didn’t regret going to the dance at all. The only regret you had was that the fantastic night you had was coming to an end. A smile had been plastered on your face practically the whole night, all because of Hal. You found yourself on the steps of your porch, Hal’s arm wrapped around your waist. 

Hal looked at you, desire in his eyes. “Is it okay if I kiss you, Y/N?” 

You nodded. Fireworks exploded in your stomach as Hal’s face came closer to yours. Then his lips met yours, softly, gently, and passionately. Now you could feel the fireworks exploding all over your body. Your arms moved to wrap around Hal’s neck, and you could feel Hal’s hands tighten around your waist. When you and Hal separated to breathe, you were panting.

Hal’s grin spread across his face. “I’d love it if I could see you tomorrow, if you’re not busy?”

“I’d love to,” you answered, a smile growing in response to Hal’s. “I get off work at 5:30.”

“Then I’ll pick you up at 6:30.” Hal nodded affirmatively. The fireworks you’d been feeling flared up again at the thought of having a date with Hal tomorrow. He’d been so nice and good to you, never making you feel invisible.

“Thank you for a great night, Hal,” you said before pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “Good night!”

“Good night, doll.” Hal gave you a hug, with a kiss to the top of your head. Once you were inside your apartment, you watched Hal go. Thank goodness you were seeing Hal tomorrow. You absolutely couldn’t wait.


End file.
